Fragile Mind
by Crown-me-in-the-gutter
Summary: Cheryl has a hole in her heart and there's only person that can fill it, everyone knows who it is except her.


_**A/N: Coming thru with the late one shot :'} ehh I don't know why but angst Choni just does it for me lmaoo buuuut the next one shot I will attempt to make it fluff .-. so that'll be a treat ha..ha.. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... I don't own my life at this point.. **_

_**Welp enjoy mon amours xxx**_

* * *

**_Xox_**

** Cheryl's POV:**

_I knew this would happen, everyone leaves me... eventually. Why did I believe she would be any different from the rest? Why did I think a fucking serpent would actually be the one that would prove me wrong about people._

Cheryl drives her car into the parking lot of Pop's making sure to scan the whole area, when she doesn't see any familiar motorcycles she sighs with relief.

_I don't think I could face her right now._

As she is getting out of her car she notices a flash of blonde hair sitting in one of the booth's in Pop's.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

Cheryl is standing by the stools in Pop's waiting for her usual, Pop comes over to her handing her a Strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Thank you Pop" she says with a smile taking the milkshake from the old man while he smiles and nods.

She turns towards the booths _there she is._ She stalks over to the blonde with her milkshake in her hand.

"You know cousin I'm starting to fathom why you are avoiding me." The Bombshell says matter of factly gazing at the plate on the table.

A deluxe bacon cheeseburger, french fries, milkshake with a soda. _Jesus Christ what is this poor girl trying to do to herself._

"Hey Cheryl I um... well I can assure you it's not what you think." Betty says with an unnerved tone.

She squints at the blonde _hmm she's hiding something and I'm going to find out just what._ Cheryl crosses her arms over her chest hovering over Betty with a pointed look.

Betty sends an anxious gaze toward the door of Pop's, _She's waiting for someone.. but who._ Cheryl noticing the antsy nature of Betty she moves to the opposite side of the booth as if she was going to take a seat.

"Oh I'm actually waiting for someone.." the cyan eyed girl blurts.

_Bingo_.

Cheryl smirks "oh I'm actually quite aware of that cousin." She scoffs out while glancing at the door before leaning against the booth placing her milkshake on the table.

"Cheryl... she wants to talk.." Betty mutters while looking at her phone.

That wipes the smirk right off of Cheryl's face _why the fuck is she bringing her up._ Cheryl shifts her stance clearly uncomfortable at the mention of the pink haired Serpent.

"What she wants is no longer my concern." The Bombshell declares shooting Betty a glare.

A sympathetic look crosses Betty's face before she is staring with wide eyes at something behind Cheryl.

Cheryl furrows her eyebrows at the blonde before turning around to see what Betty is looking at.

There stands Jughead in all of his messy boyish glory but what Cheryl didn't expect was to see who was standing next to him.

_Her... she's here.. ugh.._ Cheryl's whole demeanor changes into something more somber, she makes eye contact with the Pinkette.

_Was that a look of relief?_

"I didn't know she was coming here Cheryl!" She hears Betty blurt out causing her to avert her gaze to the blonde.

_Was this a setup?_

She just stands there in silence which is so unlike Cheryl, that causes Betty to grab Cheryl's hand giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

"You just keep making being the perfect girlfriend look easy" she hears Jughead say behind her before climbing over the next booth to sit next to Betty.

The couple share a kiss _ugh these disgusting love birds._ Cheryl rolls her eyes watching Jughead devouring the plate of food that was sat in front of Betty.

"Hey Cher.." she hears in that sickening sweet voice that makes Cheryl tense before facing the Pinkette.

Cheryl hums in response while altering her stance to slightly tower over Toni.

Toni shoves her hands in her jean pockets rocking on her feet, "so I've been thinking-"

"Quite frankly I don't really care what you think of anymore" Cheryl interjects cutting Toni off.

Toni glares at the Bombshell, "well excuse the fuck out of me" The Pinkette snidely remarks.

"Well since we are all here why don't we have a shake together?" She hears Betty say attempting to defuse the situation.

Jughead hums in agreement not looking up from the half finished plate. _Ew.._

Then she suddenly hears more familiar voices _seriously..._ "Hey guys I didn't know we were having Shake night?" She hears Archie say before he slides into the booth opposite side of Betty and Jughead.

"Our invitation must have gotten lost in the mail" Veronica jests out walking up from behind Cheryl scooting into the Booth next to Archie.

_Is the whole Riverdale here? Ugh._

Archie and Jughead fist bump, _boys. _Cheryl rolls her eyes.

Then the Raven haired girl looks at Cheryl and Toni sharing a look with Betty. _What was that?_

Cheryl squints at Veronica, "tell me you guys are staying? I have an announcement after all.." the Raven haired girl states sending Cheryl a pointed look.

Archie smiles at Cheryl tapping the booth next to him "come on Cher we've missed you" he says genuinely.

_He truly does remind me of JJ.._

A look of reminiscence crosses the Bombshell's face before she nods meekly scooting into the booth next to them on the side of Archie.

Toni now standing there with obvious discomfort looking at the door, Veronica immediately catching on to that "you are always welcome here as well Toni, you're one of us." The Raven haired girl reassures Toni.

"Thanks V" the Pinkette breathes out before taking a seat in the booth Cheryl was in but opposite of her.

Archie sits with his back to the wall so he can see Cheryl better, he places his hand on Cheryl's shoulder "you know I'm always here for you Cher, _**always**_" he says soothingly then shooting Toni a glare.

Cheryl smiles feebly at the remark "thanks Archiekins" she retorts. Toni not appreciating the subliminal message towards her, returning the glare to Archie.

Veronica clearly perceptive of the whole situation _smart girl.._ she tries to defuse the tension "soooo I've been thinking we can all have movie night tomorrow?" She suggests.

"I know its been a while since we've done that and I don't know about you guys but I miss it" Veronica continues.

Betty nods pursing her lips grabbing Veronica's hand from across the table _ugh these two need to just fornicate already._ Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Sure, we don't have any meetings this Friday so we're good to go" Jughead says while wiping his mouth sending a look to Toni.

Which in return Toni scowls and glances to the side.

Cheryl leans her head on Archie's shoulder listening to everyone talk.

Toni pretending to scroll through her phone but actually staring daggers at the red head boy, the Bombshell hides a smirk at that.

_She's still jealous.. time to have some fun._

Betty and Veronica talking about something involving brownies and Jughead was still inhaling his dinner Cheryl sighs knowing it'll catch Archie's attention.

Archie furrows his eyebrows in concern "you okay Cheryl?" He asks concern lacing his voice.

"No I'm not Archiekins but maybe you can help in that department.." she drawls out.

"What can I do?" He asks.

"I think there's something wrong with my car engine, it makes this odd noice" Cheryl pouts out.

"Oh lets go take a look now then" Archie suggests.

_Damn Archie for being such a good guy I didn't mean now!_

Archie kisses Veronica's temple "I'm gonna go check on Cheryl's car" he tells the Raven haired girl as she starts to scoot out of the booth letting him out.

"Oh? Okay then, I'll be here waiting for you" she retorts with a raised eyebrow now looking at Cheryl with questioning eyes.

Cheryl shrugs innocently, getting out of the booth purposely avoiding Toni's gaze following Archie out of Pop's.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

Archie and Cheryl stand before Cheryl's 1961 Chevrolet Impala convertible with the hood up.

As Archie is looking into the engine Cheryl just stands there arms crossed looking at the ground waiting for him to put two and two together.

"Um Cher.. your engine looks fine.." the red head boy drawls out.

Cheryl rolls her eyes "of course it's fine you oblivious beautiful creature" she states matter of factly.

Archie now turning towards the Bombshell with a confused expression before he looks through the window at Pop's noticing the way Toni is sending a death glare directly at him.

A look of realization crosses his face before he smirks "I get it.. you wanna make her jealous" Archie chuckles out.

"Precisely" the Bombshell says with a sly smirk while flipping her hair.

He shakes his head "trust me I can completely understand if you never wanna talk to her again but clearly she still cares a lot so why don't you just talk to her?" He questions walking towards Cheryl.

"So why leave me? All I did was love her Archie... I always do this.. run them away" she utters out hugging herself biting her lip so it doesn't quiver.

Archie frowns as he wraps his strong arms around Cheryl "hey don't do that Cher, you love hard and there's nothing wrong with that" he assures the Bombshell.

_His embrace almost feels like JJ's_ Cheryl's eyes flood with tears at the thought.

She nods sinking into his embrace still feeling empty, something is missing and everyone knows what it is... or **_who_** it is to be exact.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Toni's POV:**

_So yesterday was progress.. I mean she didn't talk to me much but at least she didn't run away from me. Maybe today could be a good day._

Toni was having her internal dialogue when Jughead snaps her out of it quite literally, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Mind coming back down to earth?" The beanie head boy sarcastically asks.

Toni rolls her eyes shoving a fry in her mouth "seriously Jug why the fuck would you volunteer us as tribute? This isn't the Hunger Games" the Pinkette scoffs out.

Jughead grins "imagine if it was... who would I be?" He asks more to himself rubbing his chin.

Toni throws a fry at the boy "whoever died first" she threatens scowling at him.

He chuckles "Don't you think it's about time you two talked and worked it out?" He questions eating the fry she threw at him.

She shakes her head _asshat_.. "yeah when she's ready, which she clearly isn't" Toni points out with a frown.

Jughead grins "she is ready she just simply needs a nudge" he remarks.

The bell rings "meet at Pop's after school and we'll go together" he says as he gets up from the bleachers.

Toni merely nods _tonight should be fun.._ she scoffs to herself.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Cheryl's POV:**

Cheryl is sitting by the fire place staring at the flames dance.

The fire being the reflection of the Bombshell, they are both beautiful but powerful enough to obliterate anything in their path all while being able to warm someone and fill them with comfort.

"You always did remind me of fire" she hears Archie's voice.

Cheryl smiles at his voice looking up from the fire, "and why is that Archiekins?" She breathes out resting her chin on her knee.

Archie shoots the Bombshell a boyish grin while lowering himself down to sit next to Cheryl.

"Because you're dangerous but you have the ability to make someone feel warm and safe at the same time" he declares sincerity dripping from his voice.

That makes Cheryl's eyes slightly weld with tears _ugh what the fuck I've been so emotional lately.. maybe it's because it's him and he always reminds me of JJ.. or maybe it's because I miss her.. maybe it's everything._

Cheryl glances towards the girls watching Veronica and Betty preparing their soon to be eaten munchies for the night.

Her gaze returning to Archie "that's just it Archie, I am dangerous and I destroy everything I touch" Cheryl mutters.

He takes her hand in his "but you also give something that overpowers that destruction, a love that conquers" he assures the Bombshell.

_Wow he's such a cliche... but it's just what I need right now._

Cheryl squeezes his hand smiling softly "V is really lucky you know.." she slightly sniffles.

He smiles while shaking his head looking over at Veronica "you're wrong Cher, I'm the lucky one" he says with a look that a puppy gives their owner.

_You just proved my point even more._ Cheryl smiles and it reaches her eyes for the first time in weeks.

Suddenly the doorbell rings Cheryl immediately tenses knowing exactly who waits behind that door.

Archie noticed how Cheryl's body tensed so he moved closer to the Bombshell giving her a reassuring look.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Toni POV:**

_Why did I come here what the fuck was I thinking?_

Jughead sensing the panic "relax, the anxiety is literally fuming off of your body" he teases.

Toni decking him with her shoulder "asshole" she mutters before the door is yanked open.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough but don't fret we didn't start without you" Veronica sing songs as she stands to the side opening the door more.

Betty skips to Jughead kissing his cheek "Juggie" she greets him.

Jughead just smiles letting the blonde pull him towards the sofa, Toni steps inside Veronica closing the door behind her.

"Remember what I said Toni, you are welcome here as well" the Raven haired girl says while placing a hand on Toni's shoulder.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad.._

Toni nods following Veronica towards the kitchen, glancing around the room. Jughead and Betty sitting on the sofa being hella gay cuddled up, then her heart stops.

She watches Cheryl leaning her head against Archie's shoulder while they sit by the fireplace.

_What the fuck.. is there something going on with those two? No of course not.. Toni chill.._ Toni is chanting to herself when Veronica notices what she's staring at.

"It doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you" Veronica says matter of factly while pouring popcorn into a big bowl.

"But... doesn't it annoy you a little?" Toni asks with a scowl on her face.

Veronica chuckles "most things Cheryl does annoys me but I'm not selfish, I know he's the closest thing she'll ever have for a brother again.." she states pointing a sympathetic look towards the pair by the fireplace.

_Wow she's right.. I've been so selfish so caught up in my own jealousy I missed the bigger picture._

"It's okay to feel things Toni, you're human but you just have to also remember she's also feeling a lot of things" Veronica points out.

_Ugh why'd she have to be so logical.._ Toni just nods not knowing what to say.

"Welp I hope you like romcoms because we're watching The Notebook!" Veronica shrieks in excitement.

_Oh god.._ Toni hears Jughead groan and Archie chuckling.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Jughead is cozied up with Betty sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa, Veronica sitting on Archie's lap on the end of the sofa.

Then there's Toni and Cheryl sitting on the other end of the sofa their legs slightly grazing from the lack of space due to Veronica wanting to stretch her legs across.

_Seriously... _Toni rolls her eyes.

Toni has been subtly staring at Cheryl throughout the movie, it's at the part where Allie and Noah are yelling at each other.

"Well that's what we do! We fight, you tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass" Blares from the tv, catching Toni's attention.

She glances at Cheryl noticing the smallest smirk appear on her lips, _relatable much?_ Toni smirks to herself.

"So it's not going to be easy it's going to be really hard and we're gonna have to work at this everyday but I wanna do that because I want you, all of you, forever you and me everyday" Noah declares.

Cheryl's smirk suddenly leaving those perfect plump lips.

"Can you do something for me please? Just picture your life for me.. thirty or forty years from now, if it's with him then go just go! I lost you once I think I can do it again.. but don't you take the easy way out!" He continues.

Cheryl's eyes suddenly meeting hers, _her eyes are red.._ Toni frowns at that.

Before Toni can register what's happening Cheryl abruptly stands and makes a beeline for Veronica's room.

Toni looks at the other waiting to see what they do, when no one moves she stands looking at Veronica awaiting silent approval.

Everyone looks stunned with the Bombshell's hasty exit except Veronica she locks eyes with Toni giving her a nod.

With that Toni walks towards the Raven haired girl's room.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Cheryl POV:**

_I don't know why that scene just got to me like that.. now they'll probably think I'm a loose cannon for sure._

Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut hoping the tears will just evaporate, there's footsteps coming from behind the Bombshell.

Sensing who it is she deflates, sniffling before looking up meeting those chocolate pools she's come to love. The eyes of Toni Topaz.

_Even on bad terms she's still the one to come after me.._ Cheryl gives Toni a stoical smile.

Toni frowns at the smile sitting besides the Bombshell on Veronica's bed.

_We've been sitting here for five minutes without saying a word... this feels like the end of something I don't like it._

As Cheryl thoughts become darker and darker Toni finally clears her throat grabbing Cheryl's attention.

Toni is about to speak but Cheryl cuts her off before she has a chance to "why are you here?" Cheryl asks.

Toni's eyebrows furrow in confusion, causing the Bombshell to stand in frustration.

"You left me remember!? So why do you keep coming back around.. enjoy torturing me!?" Cheryl questions, her voice two octaves higher.

Toni stands taking a step towards Cheryl shaking her head frantically "baby no.. never.. I'd never leave you" she declares with wide eyes.

"But you did..." Cheryl mutters out while running a hand through her hair looking away from Toni.

She suddenly feels Toni's soft touch on her chin tugging her face to meet her fixed intent gaze.

"Do you not remember that voicemail?" Toni asks tilting her head.

"Of course I do" Cheryl retorts frowning at the question.

_I replay that voicemail everyday to remind me that I'm still here, not alone._

"I'm right there, I'm by your side.. You are not alone Cheryl, not ever again." Toni voices repeating the same exact words from the voicemail she left the Bombshell.

_She remembers every word.._

Cheryl's eyes cloud with unshed tears once more, Toni takes her hand and laces their fingers together with a small sad smile.

"I meant every word then and I still mean them now. I always will Cher.." the Pinkette declares with a solemn tone.

Cheryl tilts her head a smile forming on her lips "you are different.. I was right.." the red head remarks.

Toni chuckles "If I have to I will remind you everyday just how much you aren't alone, I'm sorry for ever making you feel like you were" the Pinkette says while bringing their intertwined hands up to her lips placing a soft kiss on Cheryl's fingers.

_It's like she lives in my mind, my heart and my soul. She always knows what I need to hear._

"I miss him TT... and not having you there just made me realize how alone my heart really feels" Cheryl chokes out biting back the sob that she can feel in her throat.

Toni embraces Cheryl rubbing her back humming in response.

"I only have you.. he's gone... please don't leave.. I don't know if I can handle another loss" Cheryl croaks out putting her hands in the Pinkette's back jean pockets.

Toni slightly pushes Cheryl back to lock eyes with her, "listen to me, that emptiness you feel? that'll never go away you lost your twin brother" Toni says with sad eyes.

"But what I can say is this. It isn't going to be easy, it's going to be hard but I want you.. all of you.. so if I have to work everyday for the rest of my life to heal this" Toni pauses as she places her hand on Cheryl's chest over her heart.

"That's what I'll do.. I need you.. I breathe you.. I love you Cheryl Blossom and that'll never change.. I'm not going anywhere." Toni declares caressing Cheryl's face.

Cheryl smiles slightly at Toni using some of Noah's words _she knows I love that movie.. how did I get so lucky? I found my Noah._

A tear breaks free from Cheryl's left eye, Toni catching it with her thumb. "I got you baby" the Pinkette whispers.

At that Cheryl breaks down in Toni's arms, the embrace becoming more firm but soft at the same time.

Even though Cheryl was currently sobbing she felt something for the first time since Jason was taken from her,

**_whole_**.

**_xoX_**

* * *

**_A/N: So that was kind of fluff right? Lol I'm getting better at it I swear ._._**

**_Next one shot will be alllllllll fluff 100%.. the fluffiest of fluff *inserts gagging gif* _**


End file.
